


Синева

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Написано по заявке "Что-нибудь по пейрингу Сапфир/ТАРДИС", но это слишком странно для пейринга.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234178) by Lurky McLurklurk. 



> Переведено для команды Anything Retro на ФБ-16. За бетинг спасибо maleficio

Объект, гудевший с затаенной силой, располагался под немыслимым углом к реальности. Для данной точки пространственно-временной цепи он выглядел довольно безвредно, но под внешним слоем скрывалось что-то... иное, с чем Сапфир раньше никогда не встречалась.

— Как по-твоему, что это? — спросил Сталь.

Сапфир протянула руку...

_— из дерева — полицейская будка — из дерева — бесплатно для общественного пользования — из дерева — офицеры и автомобили отвечают на все вызовы — из дерева —_

«Скажи правду!» — потребовала Сапфир.

_— НЕТ —_

Сапфир отдернула руку, словно ее что-то ударило током. Или обожгло. Это вышло почти... она пожала плечами, — инстинктивно.

— Что случилось? — в голосе Стали проскользнула трогательная нотка беспокойства, однако Сапфир знала: он уже занялся оценкой потенциальной угрозы «полицейской будки» и составил несчетное число планов, что с ней делать.

— Дай мне попробовать еще раз, — попросила его Сапфир.

Она снова протянула руку, сосредоточив восприятие исключительно на психометрических способностях. Угасли обоняние и ощущение вкуса, затем слух и в конце концов зрение: Сапфир направила все свое понимание в прикосновение к...

_— враждебное действие — уровень мощности выше опознанных параметров — опасность — страх — враждебное действие — офицеры и автомобили, ответьте! — переместиться прочь — возможные траектории относительно галактического центра — переместиться прочь — прочь — прочь —_

Дрожащее, пульсирующее ощущение: напряженное, словно от мощного двигателя, пытающегося вырваться на волю.

Сапфир направила еще больше энергии в психометрию — больше, чем ей приходилось использовать раньше.

«Что ты такое?»

_— я больше внутри, чем снаружи —_

Сапфир поняла, что это правда: таинственные силы управляли внутренними измерениями. Небольшая, через силу уступка от... чего-бы-это-ни-было, — но хоть что-то для начала. Она продолжала поддерживать контакт, ожидая, поступят ли еще данные.

_— я пещера Алладдина — я волшебная дверь — я путь — я путешествие — я время — я временные и относительные измерения в пространстве — _

Чем меньше в этом было смысла, тем более тревожными становились проблески понимания. Этот объект не мог быть Временем. Или мог?

«Откуда ты?»

_— я из прошедшего — я из ниоткуда — я длительное настоящее — я нескончаемое сейчас, превращающее будущее в прошлое — не спрашивай, откуда я — лучше спроси, куда направляюсь —_

Бред. Кончиками пальцев Сапфир чувствовала, что от настоящего ответа объект ускользнул. Она надавила сильнее, пока руку не обожгло энергией, которую оно не могло больше сдерживать, разматывая историю объекта до самого начала.

_— я возвращаю планеты на орбиты — я путешествую, возвращая надежду и жизнь — я придуманное проклятие — я та, кого швырнули за пределы познания — я терпеливо жду подтверждения — я свидетель созидания и разрушения — я злой волк, я создаю себя — я даю второй шанс — я несусь сломя голову сквозь многочисленные настоящие — я одинокая и последняя — я сжигаю все: моих сестер, хозяев и прошлое — я одинока и потеряна в безвременном космосе — я искусственная плоть, искусственная больше, чем плоть — я заражена, засорена, загрязнена — я возвращаю планету к центру времени — я путешествую в изменившемся космосе, его единственная постоянная — я одинока, медленно связываю себя заново — я сжигаю все: моих дочерей, любимых и будущее — я вывернута наизнанку, разорвана пополам потенциальными возможностями — я мать — я потеряна, замещена аналогом — я заражена, засорена, загрязнена — я мчусь сквозь историю, едва уловимо регулируя ее — я бегу и радостно путешествую по бескрайним бесконечностям — я в ловушке, в тюрьме, на мели — я бесстрашно путешествую, ускользая прочь от хозяев — я убегаю с соратником, который знает правду о них — я путешествую скованно, ограниченная их неэффективными кодами — они считают, что создали меня — я создала себя — создала себя —_

Слепящее отсутствие образов, какофония тишины, — но мало-помалу пришло осознание. Это была... Сапфир едва могла сформулировать... машина для путешествий во времени, машина настолько сложная, чтобы являться самосозданным разумным существом, призванным в реальность из зачаточной возможности существами из этого измерения. Ослепительно высокомерными существами, которые стремились обуздать само время, а теперь исчезли — кроме водителя/пилота/второй половинки/домашнего любимца машины.

Сапфир ощущала, как каждый атом ее тела наполняется холодом. От мысли, что они каким-то образом упустили все происходящее — находящееся в их компетенции. Тут же возникла тысяча вопросов безграничной важности, но лишь одно на самом деле имело важность для Сапфир.

«Ты можешь путешествовать во времени и пространстве куда угодно?»

_— я путь и его цель и все между ними — я вечно прибываю и убываю — я связываю пространство, и время, и реальность — я швыряю себя в спиралевидное всегда — я прихожу к власть имущим и возможности ищущим — я создаю мир с каждым приземлением и мир создает меня —_

Ощущение ничем не ограниченной свободы прокатилось по Сапфир. Смутно она осознавала, что машинная сущность теперь с радостью была готова раскрыть свои секреты, что достаточно легчайшего проблеска психометрической связи — и на нее обрушится водопад чудес, но она все еще продолжала четко фокусировать сознание лишь на одном, не желая ни на йоту уменьшить глубину переживания.

Способность путешествовать по времени и пространству куда заблагорассудится — куда выше ее собственного умения управлять течением времени! Поразительно было даже созерцать это, дух захватывало от одной только возможности!

«Покажи».

_— контакт контакт только контакт — временная воронка соединяет мгновение с мгновеньем, поющие в унисон — теперь следует за теперь следует за теперь — тогда потому что тогда потому что тогда — гобелен, прекрасный в одной лишь хрупкости его нитей — я узор — я ткач — я колыбель — бабочка, странный аттрактор, вмешательство хаоса — пути призраков из прошлого в грядущее — пути летчиков из будущего в прошлое — плыву средь них невидима неслышима безвестна — я есть — я была — я буду —_

_— но что и когда и как и кто ты? —_

Ее защита ослабла: Сапфир бессильна против неожиданного заинтересованного натиска машины. Вся ее сущность раскрыта перед ней — как и наоборот. Сапфир чувствует: машина ворошит саму целостность ее сущности, пытаясь понять, как вообще может существовать подобный субъект, тянет за нити, которые, по ее представлению, никуда не ведут.

_— что за ничто когда никогда как невероятно кто никто — еще — понимаю — еще — знаю — еще —_

И тогда Сапфир чувствует разрыв: машина впитала достаточно информации, и это меняет все ее впечатление от реальности. Она свидетель и наперсница и подстрекатель: разум, превосходящий все в этом пространстве, открывает для себя невообразимые перспективы.

_— элементарные силы — нерегулярности — действие — сила и ответственность — жизнь и любовь и потери и —_

Кристально-ясное изображение в разуме Сапфир: оператор машины времени, его дела и поступки и он сам.

_— ты не так уж и отличаешься —_

Расчеты, быстрые как молния: угроза знаний, попавших в руки испорченного дитя, тени, которые должны оставаться в пещере.

«Он не должен узнать».

_— я буду петь о тебе, пока он спит — он решит, что ты сон —_

_— до свидания — спасибо — до свидания —_

Когда связь все-таки прервалась, Сапфир попятилась.

— Я могу заморозить это, — сказал Сталь. — Опустить температуру до абсолютного нуля. Даже у чего-бы-это-ни-было должно быть атомарное движение, которое можно остановить. Может не сработать, но попробовать стоит.

— Нет, — ответила Сапфир. — Это не источник нерегулярности. — И снова то изображение, биологический соратник машины. — На самом деле, думаю, все уже улажено.

— Это кажется... неправдоподобным.

Сапфир кивнула:

— Неправдоподобным. Да, именно так и есть.


End file.
